Witness Protection
by theonlyaphrodite
Summary: Stevie's life is on the line after she witnesses a crime that she was never supposed to see. She moves to the Southside of Riverdale where she is placed under the protection of a certain group of Serpents. Thrown into a completely different life than she has ever known, Stevie finds friendship and love where she never thought she would. Sweet Pea x Original Female Character Story
1. Chapter 1: The New Year

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! I'm finally getting this story up and I'm so excited to share Stevie's story with you. Most of you know me from Tumblr. If not, my URL is in my bio.

Before you read, I'd like to give you some info on this story. This takes place years after the current Season 2 of Riverdale, so Stevie is 19 and Sweet Pea (and the other Serpents his age) are 24. This story will be centered around the Southside Serpents, so there will be very little Northside characters mentioned in the story. Jughead is still a Serpent and lives in the Southside with FP. If you go to my profile, there will be a link to my Tumblr page where you can see gifs I've made to show who I see portraying each of my original characters. Just click on the "My Characters" link once you're on my page. Stevie Lark is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Of course, you are always welcome to imagine my characters however you want to ?

Please bear with me as this story might be a slow build. It takes a lot to create an original character and a whole history for her, and I want to do this right.

 **WARNING: This story is rated Mature for a reason. There will be a lot of profanity, graphic violence, sex, and slight drug usage. If you do not want to read about any of that, then this story is not for you.**

 **Witness Protection**

 **Chapter One: The New Year**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The room full of party-goers rattled their noise makers and howled drunkenly into the air. Couples around the room embraced and kissed, welcoming in the new year.

A pretty, blonde young woman laughed gleefully, clapping her hands together and beaming at the happy people around her. Her friends. She loved each of them so much.

"Happy New Year, best friend!" a familiar voice called from behind her as two long, brown arms wrapped around her waist. Deija. Her absolute favorite of them all.

The blonde whirled around and hugged her friend back, a wide smile on her face. "This party is amazing, Deija."

"All thanks to you, girl. No one would have showed up if it weren't for your last-minute invites. Good thing you know literally everyone in LA," Deija smiled, pulling back to look down at her shorter friend.

"Good thing you have the hook-up to the best penthouse in LA," the blonde replied, looking up at Deija, who examined the girl closely and then cocked her head slightly.

"Stevie, where's Asher?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde's forehead crinkled in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened. In her happily drunken state, Stevie completely forgot that her boyfriend of two years had come to the party with her. It concerned her a little that while watching all of the couples around her kiss at midnight, she did not once think of Asher Sinclair.

Pouting her lips, Stevie shrugged and let out a small sigh. "Not here, I guess."

Deija frowned, her eyes narrowing at Stevie's sudden change of mood at the mention of her boyfriend. She scanned the dimly lit room full of party-goers, mostly people she'd only ever met once through her more popular friend. After a few seconds, she spotted a mop of dirty blonde hair walking toward the elevator at the front of the penthouse. It stuck out from the rest, as the hair belonged to someone taller than most in the room. Asher.

"Found him," Deija smirked, turning her friend around and pointing out Asher in the crowd. "Go get him, baby. And tell him he's a dick for leaving you alone at midnight. Next time, I'll kiss you myself if he's not there."

Stevie's nose crinkled as she giggled wildly, knowing that her very openly bisexual friend would keep true to her word and steal her away from Asher if she thought he wasn't treating Stevie right. Deija gave her friend a soft shove to where Asher was standing by the door and Stevie started toward him.

It was then that the blonde noticed her boyfriend wasn't without company. With him was a short, stockier built guy who looked to be of Hispanic descent. The two were facing each other and engaging in what seemed to be a passionate conversation. As Stevie got closer, she could hear that their voices were raised. However, she was too far away to hear what exactly they were saying.

 _Damn, this penthouse is too big,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Asher scrunched up his face in what seemed to be extreme anger and grabbed the shorter man by the back of the neck, pulling him into the elevator of the penthouse.

As the doors to the elevator were about to close, Asher looked up and locked eyes with Stevie, whose face was contorted with confusion. Asher shook his head as if to tell her to stay in the penthouse and then he disappeared from her view when the doors completely shut.

Not one to listen, Stevie huffed and walked to the elevator, pushing the call button and waiting for the doors to open. Once they did, she rushed in, almost tripping over the five-inch stilettos on her feet. As the doors were closing, a hand slipped in between them, making them open back up. A giant, imposing man walked into the elevator, smiling at Stevie as he pressed the button for the 12th floor and stood next to her. There was something off about his smile, something she didn't like. Looking at the man out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was tall, taller than Asher. His tan skin glowed in the dim light of the elevator and his full lips were still pulled into a smile that she knew she couldn't trust. He was dangerously attractive, she thought begrudgingly. She also noticed that his jaw was clenched despite the smile on his face.

Because the penthouse was on the 50th floor of the building, the elevator was moving incredibly slow toward the 12th floor. The man turned his upper body and his piercing brown eyes caught her looking at him.

"You're Sinclair's girl?" he asked, his deep voice startling her.

She coughed to cover up her embarrassment at being caught looking and gave him a tight smile. "Uh, yes. That's me."

"I'm Ryker," He said, his smile widening as he put out his hand for her to shake.

She eyed it for half a second before remembering her manners. "Stevie," she shook his hand. "How do you know Asher?"

She noticed his smile tighten slightly at her question.

"We work together," he said simply, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You work for his father's firm?" Stevie asked, holding his unnerving gaze. She knew everyone at Gregory Sinclair's law firm and she had never once seen this man before tonight.

Ryker kept smiling and did not answer her as the elevator doors dinged open on the 12th floor.

"You be careful tonight," he told her, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment longer before he exited the elevator. A cold shiver ran down her back, his words sounding an alarm in her head.

The elevator doors stayed open for a bit and Stevie saw Ryker open a door directly across from the elevator. Before it shut, she saw a glimpse of what was inside. To her shock, she saw her boyfriend standing above a chair, one which had the young man he was with earlier tied to it. The young man looked bloodied, as if he had been badly beaten. As the door to the apartment closed, so did the elevator doors. Stevie repeatedly pressed the "OPEN DOOR" button until the elevator doors opened again. She rushed into the hallway, stumbling slightly from the alcohol still running through her system and the tall, thin heels she was wearing.

When she reached the door to the apartment that the men were in, she placed her hand on the door handle but didn't turn it. Instead, she quietly pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Where's my money?" That was Ryker.

" _Please_ , I-I still need time. I'm working on g-getting it," a tremoring voice she had never heard before answered. It belonged to the Hispanic man who was obviously terrified, and as Stevie had seen, hurt and tied to a chair.

"You've had two months, Javier" she heard her boyfriend answer.

"There's been s-some set b-backs," Javier answered.

She heard someone let out a booming laugh, one that sounded cruel and made her blood run cold.

"We don't have time for setbacks, boy." Ryker answered, "Sinclair, where's my blade?"

"No _, please!"_ Javier begged, and Stevie put her hand over her mouth to cover her gasp.

It was silent for a moment before she heard a muffled yell and then a choking noise. At the sound, the hand she had on the door handle slipped and the door swung open. She froze in the doorway as she took in the sight before her. Blood was oozing out of Javier's throat, having just been slit, and he was slowly drowning in his own blood. Behind him stood Ryker with a bloody switch blade in his hand. Asher was sitting on the couch, looking to have been on his phone and not paying attention to the killing of the man in front of him. Both pairs of eyes stared at Stevie as she stood frozen in the doorway. Her eyes flittered back and forth between the three men, wide with fear and disbelief of what she'd just witnessed.

"What the _fuck_?!" The words slipped from her mouth suddenly. At the sound, the two men still alive in the room moved to grab her.

Stevie slammed the door shut and ran to the elevator, pushing the "CLOSE DOOR" button frantically. Just before the elevator doors shut, Stevie saw the men rush out of the room, cursing as they saw the doors closing, and then run toward the stairwell.

"What the FUCK?!" Stevie screamed this time into the empty space of the small box she was riding in. She had just witnessed a murder. Her _boyfriend_ was a part of that murder. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god what the fuck?_

Her thoughts raced as she pressed the button for the 1st floor of the apartment building. Her hands grabbed at her hair as she realized that her phone was still in the penthouse and she couldn't call the police.

 _Fuck fuck FUCK_ , she thought. She wavered slightly from her heels being too tall and let out a frustrated sound. Reaching down, she took off the stilettos and carried one in each hand. The elevator just passed the 5th floor. Knowing that Ryker and Asher could be waiting for her on any floor, she tensed her body and got ready to fight her way through them. She knew there wasn't much of a chance considering they were both giants and she was only 5' 2" and barely 110 pounds. But she would still fight. After seeing what they did to Javier, she had no idea what they'd do to her, but she knew none of it would be good.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor. Stevie took a deep, shaking breath as the doors opened.

Standing there were the two men she was running from. She opened her mouth to scream and they quickly moved into the small box, Ryker putting a large hand over her mouth and Asher closing the elevator door. He then pushed the "EMERGENCY STOP" button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

"Now, Princess, didn't I tell you to be careful tonight?" Ryker said into Stevie's ear, pulling her body against his and tightening his hand over her mouth. She screamed against his hand, but it was too muffled for anyone else in the apartment building to hear. Tears leaked from her eyes as her body stiffened in his hold.

"Such a shame, too. You are nice to look at," he chuckled darkly before shoving her roughly at Asher, who caught her and pulled her against his body. Given the opportunity, she let out a small scream before her boyfriend covered her mouth again with his hand.

"Take care of her," Ryker said to Asher sternly, the command evident. "No one finds out about this, Sinclair."

Asher swallowed heavily as he nodded and watched as Ryker pressed the "OPEN DOOR" button, the elevator doors immediately opening. The giant man winked at Stevie before exiting the elevator and leaving the couple alone.

Asher pressed the "EMERGENCY STOP" button again and let out a long sigh before looking down at his girlfriend. Looking at her sadly, the hand not covering her mouth went to her throat, wrapping around it softly, his thumb stroking the skin there. Stevie sagged against him, whimpering slightly. Asher slowly removed his hand from her mouth, giving her a look as if warning her against screaming again.

Taking a breath, she caught his eyes with her own tear-filled ones.

"I won't tell anyone, Ash. I swear." She whispered pleadingly.

Asher's lips lifted into a sad smile, his eyes staring into hers, full of regret.

"Yes, you will, baby. You're too good of a person to not tell anyone." He cupped her cheek and stroked the porcelain skin there softly with his thumb, and then placed a tender kiss against her lips, wet from her tears. "I'm so sorry, baby."

The hand on her cheek swiftly moved to join his other one around her throat and he squeezed hard, pressing on her windpipe. She made a choking sound and went to move her hands to cover his in an attempt to claw them away from her throat. However, she still had her stilettos in her hands.

Seeing the sharp point of the skinny heels, she got an idea. Despite the lack of oxygen from Asher strangling her, adrenaline pumped through her body. She aimed the sharp heels at his head and brought them down as hard as she could.

Asher let out a surprised yell and let go of his grasp on Stevie's neck. His hands flew to the back of his head where the blow was delivered. Stevie let out a gasping breath as oxygen flooded into her lungs again. Bringing his hands from his head to examine them, Asher stared in shock at the blood that covered them. He looked up at Stevie then and let out a snarl in anger, lunging toward her. In her panic, Stevie hit him again with her heels, this time striking the side of his head and his neck. He recoiled in pain once more before lunging toward her again, his hands aimed for her throat.

Stevie brought her heels down against him once more, harder than before. Asher froze, and a gurgling sound emerged from his mouth. He stumbled back, revealing one of the heels stabbed into his throat. He pulled the heel out of his throat and crimson liquid gushed out of the wound. Sliding to the ground, he grabbed at his throat, blood coming out of his mouth as he started to choke on it.

Stevie let out an agonized cry and knelt by him, holding her hands against his wound to try to stop the blood from coming out. She knew it was too late, though. He was going to die.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, holding his body against hers. "I didn't mean to!"

A few more choking noises came from Asher's throat before he went limp, his eyes sliding to look at her and then glossing over.

He was dead. She had killed him.

 ** _BOOM._** There was a pounding on the elevator doors all of a sudden, making Stevie jump and cry out.

A male voice called out, "Is there anyone in there? This is the LA Fire Department. We were notified of the elevator malfunctioning. We're working on getting it working again."

Silently, Stevie used the last bit of her strength to reach up and press the "OPEN DOOR" button. Then, she slumped back to the ground, pulling Asher's limp body tighter against her and sobbing into his chest.

When the elevator doors opened again, she was on the 1st floor and firemen were standing outside of the small box. They stared in shock at the scene before them.

A fresh wave of tears and hysterics flooded the young woman on the floor and she babbled while she cried.

 _"I didn't mean to"_

 _"He was choking me"_

 _"I didn't want to kill him"_

 _"I'm sorry"_

 ** _"I'm sorry"_**

 _"I'm_ _ **so**_ _ **sorry**_ _"_

Carefully, she was pried away from her boyfriend's body and picked up by a fireman. As she was carried away to an ambulance, she looked back over her shoulder and locked eyes with piercing brown ones, ones that she had looked into earlier that night. Ryker stood in front of the big crowd that had formed from the commotion, frowning at her. He put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion before disappearing into the crowd.

Stevie screamed.

Somewhere in a run-down trailer on the southside of a small town, a young man awoke from his slumber with gasp. Sitting up, he rubbed his hand along the serpent tattoo on the side of his neck and wiped away the cold sweat there, wondering what had caused him to jerk awake. As he laid back down and tried to sleep again, a woman's scream echoed in his head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Drop-off

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and followed/favorited this! I received one review, so much love to _orangiethefox_ for your feedback. I also received some feedback on tumblr, which was awesome.

Leave me reviews, yall! I want to know what you think about the story! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Like I mentioned in Chapter One, there's a link on my profile where you can see who I imagine portraying each of my original characters as well as other edits for this story. Enjoy!

 **Witness Protection**

 **Chapter Two: The Drop-off**

"You're going, Stevie."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"It's for your protection, sweetheart."

Stevie gave her father a blank stare for a total of ten seconds before turning on her heel and heading to her room.

"Fashion Week is coming up in six weeks, Dad. Six weeks! I don't have time to go into hiding." Stevie yelled over her shoulders, walking into her closet and looking for a particular pair of rose gold flats she needed for the outfit she was currently planning on wearing to the design studio later.

Stevie's father followed her into her room and sat on her bed.

"Your safety is more important than any fashion show, Steves." He used her nickname, his voice softer than before as he watched his one and only child dig through a pile of clothes and shoes in her overflowing closet.

The petite blonde emerged from the pile with the rose gold flats in her hands, a triumphant grin on her face. She stood up and leant against the closet doorway, putting on the shoes. Once they were on her feet, she looked at them for a moment in admiration, the jewels on them glistening in the light.

A cough broke her from her trance. She looked up at the man sitting on her bed and let out a huff.

"I can't leave, Dad. Fashion Week is more important than anything."

His eyes narrowed and his face turned red before a figure in the doorway of the room caught his attention. An older but still beautiful blonde woman stood there, her right eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Natalia, tell your daughter she's going."

The women's mouth pulled up into a slight smirk as she gazed at the scene before her. It wasn't uncommon for the father and daughter duo to butt heads.

"Stevie, dove, Fashion Week can survive without you." A smooth English accent accompanied the words from Stevie's mother.

"What? No! We're almost done finalizing the collection. Deija needs me to help her find models and get them fitted with the final pieces. You know how important this is to her!" Stevie twirled to look at her mom, a look of betrayal on her face.

"My love, Deija is incredibly talented and will survive just this once without you."

Stevie took in a deep breath and let it out, turning around and going back into the closet. She closed the door behind her.

A scream of frustration sounded from behind the door and the two older adults gave each other looks of amusement. Their daughter did have a flair for the dramatic.

Natalia and Levi Lark were young when they had Stevie. Natalia was just nineteen, just like Stevie was now. Levi was a couple of years older, having fallen in love with Natalia when he was in LA on a trip one weekend. Natalia was eighteen then and Levi romanced her the first moment he could. Natalia became pregnant with Stevie and the rest was history. They waited until their daughter was three before they married, wanting their daughter to walk down the aisle at their wedding. And she did, white blonde curls, cherub cheeks, wide green eyes and all. Luckily, Natalia had come from a wealthy family, so they never had to worry about money. Her father, on the other hand, was from a small town called Riverdale, which he never talked about much. All Stevie knew was that he moved to LA to be with Natalia as soon as he found out she was pregnant and left behind a different life. Stevie suspected that her father did not have a lot of money growing up from the way he acted when she spent too much.

Levi was a private investigator and Natalia was a defense lawyer with her own practice. They loved each other very much. The only thing that beat their love for each other was their love for their daughter.

The closet door slowly opened and Stevie walked out, going to her dresser and looking through her plethora of jewelry. Natalia and Levi watched their daughter in silence, knowing it was best to wait for her to talk.

"I don't want to go to Riverdale," finally Stevie muttered in a soft voice. "I've read stories about it and honestly, staying here seems safer than going there."

Levi sighed and stood, walking to his daughter and gently putting his hands on her petite shoulders. He softly turned her around to face him.

"All of those stories were about things that happened years ago, sweetheart. Nothing's happened in Riverdale since. Besides, an old friend of mine runs a group there and he's agreed to offer you 24/7 protection."

Stevie's face screwed up in distaste, "What, like I'll have a bodyguard?"

"If needed." He answered with a nod.

She let out a hard laugh and shook her head, "That's not necessary. None of this is necessary!"

"We've seen the death threats, love. That awful man has been threatening your life because you talked to the police about what happened on News Years." Natalia entered the room, keeping her voice level. "He's not happy that he has to hide now, and he's looking to take out his anger on you. Your father and I are not willing to just let you be a walking target. You have to go."

"What about you two? And Deija?" Stevie looked back and forth between her parents, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to blink them away. "He could hurt you all, too."

"Your mother going to London for awhile to visit your uncle and his family. And Deija will be traveling all over the country to get ready for her fashion show. Besides, you have so many casual friends, Steves. Ryker won't know that you're closely connected to Deija, unless you stay here."

Stevie pursed her lips, looking at the ground. "And what about you, Dad?"

Levi let out a sigh and lifted his hands to cup his daughters face, lifting it so that she was looking at him.

"I'll be around, looking for that son of a bitch and making sure he can't _ever_ hurt anyone again, _especially_ my little girl." Levi's voice was strong and steady, his eyes boring into Stevie's. "I need you to go, Steves. Stay in Riverdale. He won't think to look of you there. And the Serpents will take good care of you."

"The Serpents?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That's my old buddy's group."

"That's kind of a lame name, Dad." Stevie laughed, pulling away from her father and taking a deep breath. "But okay, I'll go."

Her parents let out a collective sigh of relief.

" _BUT_ you _have_ to tell Deija what's going on, the full truth, so she doesn't just think I ditched her right before the most important event of her life. And make sure there's pictures and videos of the whole show so I can watch it later." Stevie pointed her finger back and forth at her parents, a look of mock seriousness on her face.

"Of course, dove." Natalia smiled at her daughter.

Levi moved swiftly into the closet. After a crash, a bang, and a few expletives, he emerged from the small space with a big purple suitcase in his hands. He threw it on the bed with a grunt.

"Get to packing. We're leaving in two hours."

Stevie's eyes widened and let out another frustrated yell.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this chick witnessed a murder, was told by the killer not to blab, and then blabbed anyway? Does she have a death wish?"

F.P. Jones gave his right-hand man a hard stare.

"What? She sounds pretty dumb to me." A tall man wearing a Southside Serpents leather jacket continued, ignoring F.P.'s look. He was so used to his looks by now, they did nothing to intimidate him.

"Sweet Pea, I swear to you, if you say that in front of her father, he _will_ kill you. And I will let him." The leader of the Southside Serpents answered.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and downed the bottle of beer in front of him. He slammed it down on the bar and turned to look at the older member of their gang.

"So, when do we pick up the little princess?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"In an hour. Round up the boys and have them ride their bikes. Bring Topaz, too. Maybe the presence of another girl there will make our new guest feel a little more comfortable."

Sweet Pea snorted and stood up, "Maybe, if Toni doesn't try to sleep with her first."

F.P. let out a long, deep sigh, the sound a tired old man makes after dealing with way too much for too long.

"Just get her. I'll get Jughead and we'll meet the rest of you in an hour at Pops."

The two men nodded at each other before exiting the Whyte Wyrm.

* * *

The rumble of what seemed to be at least ten motorcycles woke Stevie from her light nap in the back of her dad's car. Her parents were discussing something is hushed whispers in the front seats. Stevie lifted her head and looked out the window, watching as twelve black motorcycles pulled into the parking lot of the diner they were sitting in.

The bikers lined their bikes up in a straight line and cut their engines. Each of them was wearing all black and a leather jacket. Stevie noticed that all of them were men except for a small woman who had darker skin and long multicolored hair. As they stood, the tallest one of them all caught Stevie's attention. He turned to talk to his fellow bikers and Stevie noticed the snake logo on the back of his jacket, as well at the words "Southside Serpents". She also spotted the same logo tattooed on the side of his neck.

Her heart fluttered suddenly in nervousness. When her dad said that his old buddy's group would be taking her in, she had thought maybe it was just like a friend group. She did not expect it to be a biker gang.

Suddenly, as if he knew he was being watched, the tall man's head whipped around and his eyes caught hers. He raised his eyebrows, as if surprised by seeing her stare. Then, will a lick of his lips, his look turned into a glare. Stevie narrowed her eyes in rebuttal, a small smirk coming to her lips. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in a wave. The man looked shocked for a minute before he sneered and looked away.

The sound of a pickup truck caught her attention and she watched as one came into the parking lot, stopping right next to the bikes. Two men hopped out of the truck, bearing resemblance to each other but one obviously older than the other.

"That's our cue," Levi said from the front seat and then quickly exited the car. Natalia and Stevie followed, though Stevie slower and more reluctant.

"F.P Jones!" Levi shouted, sounding happy to see his old friend.

"Levi Lark. You got old, man!" the older man who came from the truck answered back.

Her father let out a bark of a laugh before embracing the other man, F.P. as Stevie now knew. She hadn't seen her father look this young in a while.

"Good to see you, old man. I just wish it was under different circumstances." The Serpent said as they pulled away from each other and his eyes moved to land on Stevie.

"This must be your daughter."

"F.P., this is Stevie. Stevie, this is F.P. You'll be staying at his place while you're here." Levi introduced the two.

Stevie gave him a small smile and a slight wave, bouncing back on her heels.

"And Natalia! You look as stunning as ever," F.P. greeted her mother, sending her a playful wink.

Natalia laughed and hugged the man, before pulling away.

F.P. gestured to the younger man that was in the truck with him earlier. "This is my son, Jughead. He'll be staying with us as well."

Stevie and Jughead nodded their hellos to each other awkwardly before looking back at their parents.

F.P clapped his hands together and put a wide grin on his face as he spoke to Stevie, "Alright! The gang's going to take you back to our place to get you situated while I stay here and discuss some things with your parents. You ever rode on a motorcycle before?"

Stevie's eyes widened, and she shook her head, not liking where this was going.

"Well, Jughead brought you a helmet, since none of the other guys wear one. Jug, go get the helmet for her!" he instructed his son. "You'll hop on the back of one of my boy's bikes. Sweet Pea! Stevie's riding back with you!"

The tall man that was glaring at Stevie before walked forward and stood silently by F.P., his eyes boring down onto her. Stevie glared back up at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

After a second, something blocked her glare and it was Levi. Her father smiled down at his daughter in amusement, his eyebrows raised.

"Be good, Steves." He told her simply before gathering her into a tight hug. When he released her, she was immediately captured in another suffocating hug by her mother. Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she said goodbye to her parents, but she sniffed once and then blinked them away, not wanting to look weak in front of this group of slightly dangerous looking people.

Once they were done, Stevie turned to Jughead and took the helmet from his hands. She gave Sweet Pea a once over before marching to the bike that was his. As she looked over the bike, she heard a dark chuckle behind her. She turned her head to see Sweet Pea towering over her, his lips pulled into a smirk.

"So, you're the girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut," he finally said to her, his voice deeper than she expected.

She let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Just take me to my new place, sasquatch."

She heard someone laugh to her left. It was the one woman that arrived with the bikers. Stevie flashed her a smile.

"Stevie," she introduced herself to the woman, holding out her hand.

"Toni," the woman replied, shaking her hand with a look of amusement on her face.

Sweet Pea glared at their exchange for a second before hopping on his big motorbike. Stevie took a deep breath to get rid of her anxiety before straddling the seat behind him. The bike roared to life under them and the vibrations wracked through her. The other Serpents got back on their bikes, Jughead hopping on the one Toni rode there on as she got on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on, princess." Sweet Pea shouted to her. "I'm not slowing down for you."

Stevie reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist and Sweet Pea sped out of the parking lot. She let out a small squeak at the sudden movement and she swore she heard him laughing at her over the rumble of the engine.

The rest of the bikes peeled out of the parking lot behind him and they rode in a formation as they moved through Riverdale, taking Stevie towards a new life.


End file.
